


Kingsman: Infinite

by Klodwig



Category: BioShock Infinite, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внутри лежал массивный ключ, несколько монет, карточка вроде тех, которыми открывают электронные замки, открытка с надписью «С наилучшими пожеланиями с Острова Монументов!» и размытая фотография некого парня, на обратной стороне которой было размашисто выведено «Доставить в Лондон целым и невредимым».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsman: Infinite

_She says, 'How long can I live this way  
Is there no one I can pay to let me go  
'Cause I'm half sick of shadows  
I wanna see the sky  
Everyone else can watch as the sun goes down  
So why can't I_

_Emilie Autumn - Shalott_

Очередная штормовая волна разбилась о борт лодки, обдав Гарри Харта множеством мелких брызг, что окончательно прояснило его разум, предыдущие полчаса находившийся в невнятном тумане. Наконец-то он мог трезво оценить и то, где он, собственно, находится (в древнего вида небольшой деревянной лодке), и своих спутников (двое, мужчина и женщина в желтых дождевиках), и шкатулку, которую он держал в руках. Среди всего шкатулка выглядела наиболее интересной хотя бы тем, что на ней имелась табличка с его именем.

Внутри лежал массивный ключ, несколько монет, карточка вроде тех, которыми открывают электронные замки, открытка с надписью « ** _С наилучшими пожеланиями с Острова Монументов!_** » и размытая фотография некого парня, на обратной стороне которой было размашисто выведено « _Доставить в Лондон целым и невредимым_ ». Еще в шкатулке лежал пистолет и он, пожалуй, обрадовал Гарри больше всего. 

— Он думает взять нас в заложники, — сказала женщина.  
— Один раз он так и сделал. Лучше бы он помог мне грести.   
— Видишь же, он не гребет. 

Гарри коснулся рукой носа. Пальцы были в крови. Странно, у него уже лет десять не было носовых кровотечений. Наверное, возраст, или же ему по дороге сюда разбили нос, или…

— Видишь — он адаптируется.  
— У него есть выход? Я тоже через это прошел, если ты забыла.   
— Конечно же, я не забыла. 

Лодка причалила. Судя по всему, Гарри полагалось забраться по мокрой ветхой лестнице на деревянный помост и идти к маяку, что возвышался на маленьком островке среди бушующей стихии. Маяк был белый, местами покрытый трещинами, но на вид достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать еще полстолетия плохой погоды. Поднявшись по скользким ступеням, Гарри остановился у двери, к которой был приколот испачканный кровью лист бумаги со скачущими буквами:

«ГАЛАХАД! Приведи ПАРНЯ и мы в расчете! ЭТО ТВОЙ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС!»

Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, Гарри толкнув дверь. Вопреки ожиданиям, внутри его встретила только вставленная в рамку вышивка, на которой была обвитая ветвями и розами надпись:

**«Лишь достойнейший из достойнейших возьмет в руки Святой Грааль».**

Больше на первом этаже маяка не было ничего интересного, если не считать таковыми пустые старые ящики.

« **Дорогу в благословенные земли покажу тебе** », — гласила вторая вышивка.  
« **Где тишина и благодать, где Авалон** », — сообщала третья.  
Четвертая рамка была покрыта кровью и разобрать, что вышито там, не представлялось возможным.

Гарри осмотрел труп — меткий выстрел в голову, еще два в грудь, работал не дилетант, скорее, человек, давно не занимавшийся подобным. За стулом, на котором сидел мертвец, на стене висела карта Великобритании, разрисованная красным маркером (маршрут движения Авалона) и еще одна записка, на этот раз на стикере:

_«Он скоро придет, останови его. А»._

Похоже, останавливать его было уже некому.

На самом верху, там, где у обычного маяка должен был быть источник света, находилось что-то наподобие лифта, если конечно, в лифтах должны быть кресла.   
В очередной вспышке молнии Гарри различил собственное отражение в темном стекле. Он стер следы крови и поправил выбившуюся прядь. Куда бы он ни шел, и что бы за задание ему ни предстояло, он должен был выглядеть достойно. 

Извлеченная из шкатулки карточка сработала безотказно, дверь открылась.

— Займите кресло, расчетное время отбытия — три минуты, — прозвучал приятный женский голос.

Металлические зажимы надежно зафиксировали Харта в кресле.

— Расчетное время отбытия — две минуты.

Что-то загудело, небо окрасилось красным. 

— В добрый путь! — радостно сообщил женский голос, и кресло вместе с кабиной лифта рвануло вверх.

***

— Добро пожаловать на благословенный Авалон!

Это была самая настоящая Лапута, конечно, если бы она существовала. Правда, не диск, нет — множество островов, плывущих среди облаков. Как они держались в воздухе — оставалось загадкой, но Харт и не был силен в авиаконструировании. 

Гарри был почти счастлив, что сумасшедшая поездка закончилась. Он был бы еще счастливее, если бы не потерял в течение нее очки и пистолет. Без пистолета он был уязвим, а без очков чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.   
Он оказался в чем-то вроде церкви или другого культового строения — с витражами и благочестивыми изречениями на стенах. Пол был залит водой, в которой плавали цветы. Впрочем, после дождя Харт был и так не слишком сух и смирился с тем, что туфли, вероятно, придется выбросить. 

— Вы ступаете на святую землю. Очистите тело и душу! 

Гарри поднял взгляд на стоящего по пояс в воде мужчину в одеждах священника, который протягивал ему руку. Вокруг него столпилось немало людей — все в белом, они смотрели на Харта испытующе и немного враждебно. 

— Вообще-то я…  
— Идите сюда.   
— Мне всего лишь надо пройти.   
— Только так вы сможете ступить на благословенный Авалон.   
— Ладно. 

Священник взял его за плечо и развернул лицом к присутствующим.

— Отпустим же ему грехи, ибо ступает он на святой путь.   
— Отпустим! — согласились прихожане и Гарри оказался с головой в воде.   
— Даруем же ему новую жизнь, освещенную сиянием Святого Грааля!  
— Даруем! — Харта второй раз макнули.   
— Желаешь ли ты что-то сказать, путник?

Харт отплевался от воды и обнаружил, что из носа снова идет кровь.

— Слава Сатане, — прохрипел он и был в третий раз погружен в воду.

***

Дверь не желала открываться, сколько бы Гарри не дергал её за ручку.

***

Когда сознание вернулось к Харту, он понял, что это была крайне плохая шутка. К чести прихожан странной церкви, у них было то ли чувство юмора, то ли сострадание, потому что пришел в себя он на скамейке за церковью, почти сухой, и шкатулка лежала рядом, пусть немного пострадавшая от воды, но с нетронутым содержимым.

Он внимательно изучил фотографию парня. «Эггси» было выскоблено на лаковой её поверхности. Сам же «Эггси» выглядел довольно заурядно, насколько позволяло рассмотреть качество снимка, сделанного с очень странного ракурса — будто фотограф прятался под лестницей и не хотел сильно высовываться.

На открытке была изображена статуя человека, держащего в руках резную чашу. Остров Монументов. 

— Остров так остров, — растолкав вещи по карманам, пересчитав деньги и выбросив шкатулку в урну, выдохнул Гарри и направился к выходу с территории церкви. 

Он не помнил, ни когда взял это задание, ни что делал до этого. Не помнил, когда сел в лодку и кто были те люди, что привезли его к маяку. Все слиплось в ком, словно выпечка очень плохой хозяйки. 

А тем временем в Авалоне, похоже, был праздник. Здания, все как одно построенные в идеально выдержанном викторианском стиле, были увешаны красными флагами с тремя золотыми коронами; гуляющие были нарядно одеты, дети несли в руках красные и желтые шары. Играла музыка, продавцы разнообразных сладостей зазывали к себе. 

— И тогда к Артуру явилась Дева Озера и указала путь к Авалону. Город, который будет над всеми, который будет благословен, и благословенны будут все, кто ступит на его землю и кто найдет здесь покой. 

Между двух «островов» проплывало нечто, напомнившее Гарри парад надувных фигур, который он когда-то видел в Нью-Йорке, только вместо фигур были огромные инсталляции. Вот Дева Озера является к Артуру, вот уже сам Авалон. А вот и Грааль…

— И был вручен для охраны и сохранения Авалону сам Святой Грааль и его Хранитель, что со своей Башни видит помыслы каждого и, когда придет время, спустится и очистит Альбион от скверны. 

Гарри едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Судя по всему, притащить к заказчику самого так называемого «хранителя Грааля» будет непростой задачей, но он справлялся и не с таким. Еще бы вспомнить, когда именно… В любом случае, разобраться с этим делом стоило как можно скорее — не смотря на «благословенность» Авалона, летающий город Гарри нравился мало и он бы с радостью предпочел вернуться в Лондон, где он точно был бы уверен в том, что под ним нет пропасти в несколько километров.

Поблуждав среди гуляющих еще минут десять, Гарри заподозрил, что, кроме всего, переместился назад во времени. Авалон выглядел как Лондон до войны, когда бомбежки немцев еще не уничтожили добрую половину наследия предыдущих лет. Женщины в длинных юбках и шляпках, мужчины в идеально подогнанных костюмах, дети в платьях и костюмчиках. Никаких кедов, кроссовок, мини-юбок и джинсов.   
Никаких экранов, мобильных телефонов и навязчивой рекламы. Реклама была исключительно бумажная, но, не испоганенная граффити, смотрелась довольно солидно и не раздражала.

**«Попробуй энергетики от “Валентайн Инк.”! Жизнь с энергетиком — больше, чем просто жизнь!»**

По небольшой деревянной сцене расхаживал импозантно одетый негр и громко и шепеляво рассказывал о чем-то, размахивая руками.

— Обясательно попробуйте насы энэргетики! Молнии ис пальсев — сто мозет быть круче!

— Возьмете пробник «Гипнотизера», сер? — миловидная девушка протянула Гарри зеленую бутыль, украшенную фигуркой, сильно напоминавшей ранее виденную им на параде Озерную Деву.   
— Спасибо, — кивнул Харт. — Только я не знаю, что с ним делать.  
— Ну, разве вы никогда не хотели выйти за границы собственных? — спросила девушка. — «Валентайн Инк». доказала, что можно немного изменить человеческий организм, открыв абсолютно новые возможности! Абсолютно безвредно. Единственным побочным эффектом энергетиков, конечно, если считать это таковым, считается повышенное потреблением мозгом кислорода, из-за чего может кружиться голова, но это легко исправить, вдохнув «Соли». Видите, вот там есть абсолютно бесплатный автомат, — она указала вправо. 

И Гарри решил рискнуть. 

На вкус энергетик был похож на сливочную помадку, в которую щедрой рукой всыпали корицы. От вязкой жидкости перехватило дыхание, и разносчица бутылок на мгновение показалась страшно красивой, словно Харт подвергся каким-то чарам. Спустя несколько секунд шепот в голове унялся, и все стало, как прежде. 

— И как эту штуку… — начал было Гарри, но замолк. Его левую руку обвила призрачная зеленая лента, и, чтобы воспользоваться ею, стоило просто захотеть. 

Гарри кивнул, поблагодарил и поспешил уйти.  
Нет, это место определенно было странным, и разумнее всего поскорее найти дорогу к Острову Монументов, забрать мальчишку (если «Гипнотизер» действует именно так, как гласило название, то это значительно упростит процесс уговоров) и делать ноги отсюда, пока не случилось еще чего-нибудь.   
Чего-то вроде этого:

— Орел или решка? 

Дорогу Харту преградили двое — мужчина и женщина, совершенно разные на первый взгляд, но все больше похожие, если начать всматриваться. Лысый как колено мужчина держал в руках грифельную доску, у женщины при себе был поднос с монетой и кусочком мела. 

— Орел…  
— …или решка? 

Гарри закатил глаза. Еще одна странность, уже даже не странно.

— Орел, — сказал он и подбросил предложенную монету.   
— Решка, — женщина нарисовала на левой стороне доски еще одну палочку. — Будьте осторожны, мистер Харт. Следите за руками, — они развернулись и ушли.

Следить за руками? Не то, чтобы он был хорош в кражах, но мертвого противника мог обобрать без зазрения совести, тем более если это было нужно.   
Гарри посмотрел на свои руки. Левая была вполне обычной, в то время как на тыльной стороне правой обнаружились старые шрамы в виде двух букв «ГА». Первые две буквы слова…

***

— Галахад! Ты обеща-а-а…

*** 

Рядом громко и пронзительно закричала, срываясь на визг, женщина.

— Он здесь! Позовите полицию! У него клеймо! 

Гарри отмер и едва успел увернуться от удара непонятным приспособлением с тремя крюками. Полицейский занес руку для повторного удара, но Харт успел перехватить его и ударить что есть сил о стену, выводя из боя. 

Стянуть с безвольной руки полицейского аппарат заняло с минуту, еще половину Гарри потратил, чтобы зафиксировать его на своей. При нажатии спускового крючка «лопасти» приспособления, подписанного «АэроКрюк» начинали вращаться, превращаясь в довольно грозное оружие.

Полицейских становилось все больше, новые появлялись, скользя на аэрокрюках по рельсам, которые соединяли между собой платформы Авалона.  
Снеся голову еще одному легавому, Гарри выхватил у него из рук пистолет и, разбежавшись, запрыгнул на прилавок мороженщика. Видимо, рельсы притягивали крюк, но кто знает, какое расстояние нужно для этого.

Двух метров оказалось более чем достаточно. Лопасти зафиксировались, сцепившись с рельсой, и понесли Гарри прочь.

*** 

Спустя десять минут, спрятавшись в каком-то темном переулке и переводя дух, Гарри пытался собрать в кучу известную ему информацию об Авалоне и его нравах и привести ее к общему знаменателю.

На него набросились из-за клейма, о происхождении которого он все еще ничего не помнил. Но горожане отреагировали на клеймо так, словно прекрасно знали, что оно означает. Откуда?

Ответ нашелся тут же — в конце улочки, На приклеенном к стене плакате, изображающем когтистую руку с пылающими буквами «ГА» и грозно предостерегающим:

**«Вы узнаете рыцаря-отступника по печати его!»**

Гарри почувствовал, что нащупывает связь. Святой Грааль, Артур, Галахад, Авалон. Он чувствовал себя втянутым в бредовую версию древней легенды с магией и прочей чушью, только… «Кингсмен»! Как он мог забыть об организации, которой посвятил большую часть своей жизни? Волей её создателей у агентов были кодовые имена в честь рыцарей Круглого Стола, и Гарри Харт среди них третий — Галахад. Остальные агенты представлялись весьма туманно, но не в них было дело.

Но почему рыцарь-отступник? Если извещен каждый житель Авалона, значит, о его приходе было сообщено давно, еще до того, как он сам узнал, что очутится здесь.   
Что тогда? Противоборствующая организация с похожей концепцией? Да нет, невозможно. Так же, как и то, что Гарри мог буквально заколдовать человека. 

Он взмахнул левой рукой, активируя энергетик, и неудачно шедшего мимо переулка прохожего окутало зеленоватое свечение. Мужчина начал оглядываться в поисках чего-то, а затем вдруг вытащил из наплечной кобуры пистолет и пустил пулю себе в висок.   
У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Это было явно не тот гипноз, которого он ожидал; сейчас сюда прибежит полиция, и ему снова придется драпать. Он дернул первую попавшуюся дверь и оказался со стороны черного хода в каком-то пабе. 

— У нас гости! — произнес знакомый уже женский голос.  
— Быстрее обычного, — подметил мужской. 

Гарри не удивился, обнаружив виденную однажды парочку. Теперь он мог рассмотреть их пристальней. Пиджаки, жилеты, рубашки, брюки и юбка — казалось, что портной, создававший для них наряды, решил сделать две версии одного костюма, повторяя покрой и ткань насколько это было возможно.   
Сейчас оба нацепили одинаковые очки с широким мостом, а женщина еще и успела сменить прическу, собрав волосы в хвост.

— Вы кто такие? — спросил Гарри. 

Оба хитро сверкнули яркими карими глазами. Мужчина даже отвлекся от натирания до блеска барной стойки.

— Неверный вопрос.  
— Спроси лучше, кто ты.  
— Это слишком сложный вопрос.  
— Для него?   
— Для любого человека.   
— Согласен.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Называть-то вас хоть как? — изогнул бровь он.  
— Мерлин, — ответил мужчина.  
— А вас? — Гарри повернулся к женщине.  
— Мерлин, — улыбнулась та.   
— Вы не упростили задачу.  
— Не в наших интересах упрощать задачу, — женщина взяла со стола поднос со стоящей на нем красной бутылкой, украшенной фигуркой женщины с рожками и дьявольским хвостом, и подошла к Харту. — Горячительного? 

В ответ Гарри наставил на нее пистолет.

— Я предпочел бы ответов.  
— Стреляй.   
— Уверены? — Гарри находился в таком расположении духа, что мог убить кого угодно.  
— Стреляй.

Гарри нажал на курок. Грянул выстрел. Харт был готов поклясться, что мисс Мерлин (пусть будет так) не сдвинулась с места, но на ее лбу не оказалось и следа пулевого отверстия.

— Мимо. Так что, горячительного? 

Гарри сдался.  
Энергетик жидким свинцом прокатился по пищеводу. Огонь разросся внутри, сжигая руки от кончиков пальцев, и вдруг унялся. Руки были целыми, наваждение исчезло.

— Два энергетика.  
— Из восьми.  
— Интересно, он выдержит все восемь?  
— Как знать?  
— Почему вы преследуете меня? — спросил Харт.  
— Это ты за нами ходишь.

Гарри хотел было возразить, но понял, что возражать некому. Мерлины испарились, словно и не было их. Тряпка осталась лежать на барной стойке возле какого-то вусмерть пьяного бедняги. 

Решив, что здесь он хотя бы на некоторое время в безопасности, Гарри сходил в туалет, умылся, и, как мог, привел себя в порядок перед зеркалом. На столиках в зале лежало оружие и патроны к нему. Выбрав из представленного разнообразия пистолет, Гарри пожалел, что снайперская винтовка слишком громоздка, чтобы рассекать с ней по аэротрассам от платформы до платформы.

Галахад выгреб из кассы деньги и пошарил в карманах у пьяницы, в итоге разжившись внушительной кучкой монет. Обычно он не любил мелочь: она мерзко дребезжала в карманах, что противоречило этикету, но, похоже, других денег здесь не было и… 

— Да они же серебряные. Кто будет чеканить монеты из серебра в двадцать первом веке?

Никто не ответил.   
Гарри вышел на балкон и прикинул расстояние до статуи. Если ничто его не отвлечет, то хватит и часа, чтобы добраться туда… но вот обратно? Как спуститься на землю и вернуться в Лондон, учитывая, что Авалон постоянно движется, и сейчас они могут быть, например, над Шотландией?  
Гарри пообещал себе подумать об этом позже.

*** 

Лифт на карантинном «Острове Монументов» согласился работать только после пинка. Другого способа подняться к статуе не было, иначе Гарри пошел бы по лестнице, какой бы длинной она ни была.

Он потратил с десяток патронов и выслушал сто и одно предупреждение о своем появлении. Истерило радио, вещал громкоговоритель. Ориентировки были самые разные — рыцарь-отступник описывался то как ирландец средних лет, то как слепой на один глаз француз. Общее в них было только одно — клеймо «ГА», в котором Гарри почему-то все меньше видел первые буквы своего кодового имени.  
Брякнул телефон на стене лифта.

— Алло.  
— Возвращайтесь в Лондон, мистер Харт. Вам здесь не рады.   
— Кто говорит?   
— Артур.   
— У меня есть здесь работа.  
— Я знаю, что вы всегда крайне ответственно относились к порученной вам работе, но это именно тот случай, когда разумнее будет отступить.  
— Вы мне угрожаете?  
— Я предупреждаю.

Лифт неприятно заскрежетал.

— А вот сейчас я угрожаю. 

Ударом по кнопке Гарри застопорил лифт в шахте и, выпустив три пули в стекло дверей, выбил его. Лифт замер, полметра не доехав до нужного этажа, но этого было достаточно, чтобы выбраться. 

— Сколько еще крови ты прольешь, Галахад? — спросила трубка, но из-за звона в ушах Гарри при всем желании бы не услышал. Он отряхнул брюки и направился к единственным на этаже дверям.

Похоже, статуя внутри была полой, и все свободное пространство в ней занимали залы — нет, лаборатории, множество помещений, напичканных электроникой и экранами, за которыми не наблюдали люди. 

« **12-тичасовый карантин** », — гласила табличка на первой преграде. С каждым новым наспех сбитым из досок препятствием у дверей количество часов увеличивалось, пока не достигло числа «156».   
Казалось, что лаборатории наполовину состоят как раз из табличек с предупреждениями.

**«Не вступать в контакт с особью!».  
«В случае выхода особи из под контроля действовать согласно инструкции!».  
«Сифон должен быть включен ВСЕГДА!».**

Гарри остановился возле графика, подписанного « ** _Влияние возраста особи на проявление способности_** ». Согласно ему «способность» была крайне мало выражена до семи лет, а в четырнадцать (подписанных «пубертат!!!») кривая сошла с ума и продолжала скакать до двадцати четырех, на которых график заканчивался. 

Гарри нашел коробку с подарком для некого «Билли», в которой была бутылка с незнакомым ему энергетиком и синяя бутыль с «солью».   
Билли в округе не наблюдалось, и Гарри решил, что ему его подарок нужнее, тем более, что брошурка, идущая в комплекте с бутылкой, обещала ни много, ни мало, возможность натравливать на врагов крайне агрессивных птиц.   
От энергетика его левая рука покрылась черными перьями, и ворон с окровавленным клювом в лучших традициях стихов По каркнул, прежде чем исчезнуть.   
Несмотря на объяснение разносчицы «Гипнотизера», Харт не знал, как именно работает подобная дрянь. Что меняет, на что влияет; и если возможность кидаться горящими камнями во врагов воспринималась, как дар свыше, то появление загадочных воронов, просто не укладывалось в голове.   
Раскупоренная бутылка «соли» выпустила на свободу облачко газа синеватого цвета, от которого голова прояснилась и исчезла легкая тошнота, преследовавшая Гарри последние несколько часов. 

Экран на стене бесконечно воспроизводил один и тот же набор фотографий. Примечательней всех была та, где десятилетний мальчик вертел в руках снежный шар. 

« _Снежные шары действуют успокаивающе_ », — гласила подпись.

Цепь лабораторий закончилась тяжелой дверью с надписью красной краской « **ДВЕРЬ ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ ВСЕГДА ЗАКРЫТА** ». Убрав металлический засов, Гарри сделал шаг и оказался снаружи.

Если на уровне домов ветер как-то заглушали, то здесь, на хлипкой лестнице на уровне плеча статуи, Харту пришлось вцепиться в перила, чтобы удержаться. Каждый шаг давался с большим трудом, но он шел и шел — к счастью, новая дверь была недалеко. 

« **В случае нахождения особи в данной комнате, ставни должны быть переведены в состояние «1а** »!», — гласила очередная табличка.

Гарри щелкнул переключателем, и то, что в комнате, вероятнее всего, было зеркалом, с его ракурса оказалось стеклом. 

— Эггси, — пробормотал Харт, разглядывая парня, шатающегося по комнате, подписанной «Столовая». 

Он был довольно высок, с приятными чертами лицами и носил серебристый наперсток на мизинце правой руки. Белая рубашка, темно-серый шейный платок и брюки в клетку в комплекте с сапогами на шнуровке особенно отличали Эггси от парней его возраста, какими они обычно были в Лондоне.   
Гарри направился дальше по коридору. Если Артур твердо решил убрать его, то лучше бы побыстрее разобраться с этим делом. 

Словно в насмешку парень двигался по своим комнатам за ним, появляясь то за одним стеклом, то за другим. Он брал книжку и клал ее на место, переставлял какие-то баночки, вероятнее всего, с красками, а потом вдруг остановился, заставив Гарри замереть в состоянии среднем между ужасом и восторгом. 

Словно подцепив створки воображаемых дверей, Эггси открыл их, и среди комнаты возник… портал? Гарри увидел окрашенная сепией Нью-Йоркская площадь Таймс Сквер, с каждой секундой набирающая цвета — с кучей рекламы, с машинами, и людьми, и грузовиком, мчавшимся прямо на парня. Эггси взмахнул руками, и видение исчезло.   
Что ж, похоже, все будет еще более непросто, чем он думал. 

Коридор закончился еще одной массивной дверью и Гарри вновь оказался снаружи, на этот раз возле уха статуи. Еще двадцать пять ступеней привели его в комнату с люком, который провернулся, стоило Гарри встать на него.   
Во время падения ему удалось вцепиться в перила. Подтянувшись, Гарри встретился лицом к лицу с целью своих поисков. 

— Приветствую?..

Цель поисков заорала в ужасе, и Харт, разжав руки, полетел дальше. Жесткое приземление усугубила одна, а затем и вторая книжка, больно ударившая его по голове. Эггси сбежал по лестнице вниз и, вооружившись увесистым фолиантом, приготовился нанести незваному гостю финальный удар.

— Эй, прекрати! — Гарри поднялся. — Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого!   
— Вы кто такой?!  
— Меня зовут Гарри Харт, я пришел… с дружескими намерениями.

Парень опустил книжку. Гнев сменился удивлением.

— Вы… настоящий.   
— Еще какой, — Гарри убрал волосы с лица. 

Эггси выдохнул. В нем любопытство боролось со страхом, но громкий протяжный звук заставил отвлечься от всего.

— Вам надо уходить, пока она не пришла!   
— Кто?  
— Вы не должны быть здесь! — Эггси принялся вертеть головой, наверняка в попытке решить, затолкать Гарри в шкаф или под стол.  
— Моя задача увести тебя отсюда.   
— Минуту! — закричал парень, глядя на потолок. — Подожди минуту!  
— Я помогу тебе сбежать.  
— Отсюда невозможно сбежать, я пытался сто раз! Замок не взламывается! — Эггси указал на, похоже, единственную дверь, которая вела из его комнат в коридоры, которыми пользовались его надсмотрщики.   
— А если с этим? — Гарри достал из кармана ключ.  
— Дай! — парень вырвал ключ у него из рук и побежал к двери. — Не может быть, не может быть…

Дверь открылась одновременно с тем, как люк на потолке провернулся во второй раз, и на пол приземлилось нечто.  
Нечто отдаленно напоминало женщину, но являлось, вероятнее всего, каким-то киборгом или роботом. Длинные ноги и руки, оснащенные явно смертоносными полосами стали, металлическое тело и — совершенно внезапно — длинные темные волосы, будто в насмешку.

Гарри не хотел проверять, насколько остры лезвия на ее ногах, поэтому налег на дверь и принялся бежать вслед за Эггси.

— Сюда! — закричал парень. — Это ее работа — держать меня здесь, и просто так она не отстанет! 

Раздался металлически звучащий крик и, судя по грохоту, тяжеленная стальная дверь упала на пол.

— Кто она?  
— Газель! А вы кто? Зачем вы пришли?  
— Я… — начал было Гарри, но грохот с другой стороны стены прервал его. Газель, вцепившись в стену, вырезала себе проход, словно это была баночная жесть. — Эггси! Там должен быть выход! Разблокируй дверь!  
— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?  
— Потом! Дверь!  
— Дверь!? Ай… я…

Харт наконец-то догнал парня и понял причину его замешательства. За стеклом была комната, в которой он впервые увидел его. 

— Они… следили за мной? Все время? Зачем? Я им что… крыса в банке?  
— Никакая ты не крыса! Эггси, бежим скорее, пока она не разнесла тут все! 

Гарри схватил парня за руку и, наплевав на страх перед хлипкостью лестницы, побежал вниз, к двери в лаборатории.  
Газель издала негодующий вопль. Дверь была слишком узка, а коридор слишком мал, чтобы она могла свободно передвигаться. Лезвие рассекло крепежи лестницы, и она начала заваливаться в сторону.  
Свободное падение было долгим и закончилось темнотой.

***

— Галахад! Галахад, открой дверь!  
Гарри потер ноющие виски. Кто-то ломился к нему в дом, боги, зачем ломиться, если есть звонок?  
— Галахад!

***

— Мистер Харт! Мистер Харт, вы живы?

Гарри сел и понял, что лежит… на песке? Да, это определенно был пляж с отдыхающими, сидевшими в тени зонтов, и ребятней, строившей замки из песка. 

— Вроде того… — прохрипел Гарри и, собравшись с силами, сел. — Где мы?   
— На Побережье Девы. Кто такой Гэри?  
— Что?  
— Ну, вы повторяли его имя, пока не пришли в себя.   
— Эм… я не знаю, кто это, — Харт стер со щеки песок и оценил состояние одежды. За последние сутки он слишком часто вымокал до нитки, но костюм, к чести сшившего его портного, выглядел пристойно, хоть и был помят.  
— Это полностью искусственный пляж с искусственным морем. Вода фильтруется, песок просеивается. Волны, даже чайки есть, но их кормят отдельно, так как рыбы здесь нет.   
— Откуда ты знаешь?

Эггси пожал плечами.

— У меня было много времени и книг. Больше у меня, по сути, ничего не было.  
— Ты ведешь себя очень спокойно для человека, впервые в жизни оказавшегося вне своей клетки. 

Парень засмеялся.

— Это вы просто в отключке были, пока я бегал и орал от счастья. Здесь… здесь даже воздух другой! И люди, столько людей! И… ой. 

Отдыхающие на пляже вскочили с шезлонгов и подбежали к воде, чтобы рассмотреть получше платформу Острова Монументов, показавшуюся из-за облаков. У статуи недоставало части головы и плеча. 

— Газель… разошлась, — пробормотал Эггси, оттаскивая Гарри подальше от толпы.   
— Кто она вообще?   
— Она… мой единственный друг? Не знаю точно, хотя мне и кажется, что когда-то она была человеком. Она присматривала за мной, приносила мне книги и еду, в детстве я всегда с нетерпением ждал, когда она придет. А потом оказалось, что она — мой тюремщик, и теплых чувств у меня поубавилось.   
— Сколько лет ты провел в башне?   
— Все, что у меня были? — изогнул бровь Эггси. 

Гарри поднял взгляд к небу. Из-за башни появился самый настоящий дирижабль, почти такой же, какой он видел в далеком детстве на выставке. В каком году это было?

— Мистер Харт, у вас кровь из носа идет.  
— Это… это бывает, — пробормотал Галахад, прижимая к носу платок. — И зови меня просто Гарри.  
— Да ну, мы не настолько близко знакомы. 

Они съели по хот-догу и выпили бутылку минералки на двоих. Эггси исчез на несколько минут и вернулся с облачком ярко-розовой сладкой ваты в руках.

— Где ты взял её?   
— Купил.  
— А где ты взял деньги?   
— Нашел, — состроил мину Эггси.  
— Вероятней всего, у кого-то в кармане, — осуждающе покачал головой Харт. — Где ты только научился воровать?  
— Ну… вы даже не представляете, что можно вычитать в книгах.   
— И что же ты еще умеешь?  
— Ну, думаю, я неплох во взломе замков, — Эггси одарил его лучезарной улыбкой и Гарри сдался.  
— Боюсь представить, что было бы, будь у тебя доступ к интернету.  
— А что такое интернет?   
— Увидишь, когда мы доберемся до пункта назначения. 

Эггси замер у прилавка с вареной кукурузой. 

— Кстати, а куда мы едем?  
— В Нью-Йорк. 

Глаза парня зажглись восторгом. Он растянул губы в широкой улыбке и неверяще спросил:

— Правда? Не может быть, это же просто… Боги, Нью-Йорк! Я… я с момента прочтения «Голоса большого города» мечтал побывать там!   
— Ну, вот так вот, да, — кивнул Гарри и на мгновение почувствовал себя подонком из-за этой лжи. 

Несмотря на то, что его невольному спутнику было уже двадцать четыре, в силу проведенных взаперти лет вел он себя как ребенок в магазине игрушек, куда его взяли родители, всю жизнь прожившие в очень далеком и малолюдном селе. Ему хотелось все потрогать, все рассмотреть, все запомнить. Он вертелся возле множества прилавков, рассчитанных на отдыхающих жителей Авалона, улыбался девушкам в купальниках и еще трижды подходил к Гарри, чтобы попросить его «подержать у себя» некое количество монет, уведенных из чужих карманов. 

— Смотри, сколько всяких, — сказал Эггси, указывая на полки с разнообразнейшими снежными шарами. — У меня есть… были такие. Не знаю даже, зачем мне их приносили.

«Чтобы ты был спокоен и послушен».

— А скажи… как ты вообще контактировал с людьми?  
— Да никак почти. В детстве у меня было двое учителей, но они исчезли, когда мне исполнилось восемь. После этого, похоже, даже если я болел, они предпочитали подсыпать мне что-то в еду и лечить, пока я валялся в отключке.   
— Ты очень спокойно об этом говоришь, — подметил Гарри.  
— А что вы предлагаете, мистер Харт? Биться в истерике? Оплакивать загубленную жизнь? Если бы я мог отмотать все назад так, чтобы жить нормально, среди людей, как в книжках, я бы так и сделал.   
— Открыта касса по продаже билетов на дирижабль «Игрейна». Просьба соблюдать очередь! — сообщил громкоговоритель. 

Они прошли на второй этаж здания к кассам, где царила лениво-сонная атмосфера длительного ожидания. На диванчиках сидели музыканты с футлярами от струнных инструментов, несколько женщин вполголоса перемывали кому-то кости. Желающих лететь «Игрейной» не было, и Гарри направился сразу к кассе. 

С «найденными» деньгами финансов было как раз достаточно для покупки двух самых дешевых билетов. Впрочем Гарри не постеснялся бы даже дирижабль угнать, лишь бы добраться до Лондона.

— Извините, что отвлекаю, мне нужны два билета на «Игрейну».

Кассир, прижимавший к уху телефонную трубку, покивал и помахал рукой, мол, подождите.

— Сэр. Я повторю свою просьбу, — возмутился Гарри и тут же был вынужден увернуться от брошенного в него ножа. 

«Ожидающие рейс» словно сошли с ума по команде. «Музыканты» извлекли из футляров огнестрельное оружие.   
Эггси, знавший о драках сугубо из книг, предпочел забиться под стол и с немым ужасом смотреть, как Гарри отправляет врагов на тот свет одного за другим. 

Харт дрался естественно, словно только этим и занимался всю жизнь. Отобрав у одного из нападавших нож, он вогнал его сначала ему в живот, затем в глаз кому-то другому, и пока тот корчился, швырнул горящий шар во врагов, после чего вытащил нож из мертвого уже тела и ткнул им третьего, снимая ему голову аэрокрюком.  
Стая ворон ов, взявшаяся из ниоткуда велением энергетика, набросилась на врагов.

Спустя считанные минуты в зале осталось лишь двое живых. 

— Эггси, вылезай, — сказал Гарри, роняя на пол одного из «музыкантов», которого последние сорок секунд использовал в роли щита. На тело тут же уселась пара воронов и принялась деловито выклевывать ему глаза.  
— Не вылезу.   
— Вылезай, нам надо идти.  
— Вы… убили их всех, — сообщили из-под стола.  
— Иначе они убили бы нас. 

С обреченным вздохом Эггси выбрался из своего укрытия. Брезгливо переступая через тела, он добрался до лестницы наверх и, обернувшись, сказал:

— Вы ужасны, мистер Харт.   
— У тебя есть более гуманный вариант?

Эггси потупил взгляд.

— Нет. Но, должен признать, это было… зрелищно. Вороны и огонь — это действие энергетиков?   
— Да.   
— Круто. Хотя сам бы я не рискнул их пить. 

Гарри обшарил карманы трупов, выгребая деньги, патроны и билеты, если таковые имелись. В сумочке одной из женщин обнаружилась бутылка, подписанная «Шок-жокей» и он, решив, что терять уже нечего, осушил и ее. Ток побежал по венам, руки на несколько мгновений покрылись кристаллами. Вместе с наваждением исчезла и тошнота после использования энергетиков в драке.

— Почему они напали на нас? — спросил Эггси. Гарри поражался скорости его адаптации; сам он, наверняка, до сих пор бы паниковал от дивности нового мира.   
— Думаю, они не хотят отпускать Хранителя Святого Грааля. Ты их долгосрочное вложение.   
— Святого Грааля? Хранитель? Хах! Да я, скорее, дева из Шалотт и… — Эггси потупил взгляд. — Только я еще жив.   
— Боюсь, что они могут это исправить, если мы не поспешим. 

Они поднялись на крышу, но и там их уже ждали. Артур, кто бы он ни был, похоже, решил разобраться с ними как можно быстрее. Три воздушных канонерки, полные военных, окружили их.   
Гарри стиснул зубы, прикидывая масштаб проблемы. На каждой около двадцати человек, итого шестьдесят. Против такого не выстоять даже ему, если рассматривать сражение на земле, но до него надо еще дожить. Они с Эггси как на ладони, его расстреляют, а парня затолкают обратно в башню. 

— Рыцарь-отступник! — раздался громогласный голос «самодержца» Авалона. — Отпусти Хранителя Грааля, и тебе будет позволено уйти!   
— Боже, боже, боже, — бормотал слева Эггси. — Только бы сработало, только бы…! 

Что должно было сработать, Гарри не знал. Просто парень вдруг бросился вперед, взмахивая руками, словно раздвигал шторы или кулисы — если, конечно, у мироздания были бы шторы или кулисы. В яркой рамке света появилось черно-белое изображение другого места, и Эггси, ухватившись за край, развернул его так, чтобы накрыло и его, и Гарри. 

Они стояли на самой мрачной и темной улочке, которую можно было представить. Ни следа пляжа, искусственного моря или билетной кассы. Только мусор, пустые ящики, картон и запах гнили и бедности. 

— Сработало! — Эггси схватил Харта за плечи и потряс. — Гарри, сработало!   
— Если честно, я так и не понял, что произошло, — Галахад аккуратно убрал руки со своих плеч.   
— А. Ой, — парень зарделся. — Это… разрывы, я так их называю. Что-то вроде окна в другой мир. Обычно я могу только их видеть и разворачивать шире, чтобы рассмотреть. Чаще всего отличия между мирами минимальны — ну, там, мебель другая или шторы другого цвета, но иногда бывают действительно интересные вещи.   
— Ты перенес нас в другой мир, — хмыкнул Гарри.  
— Да. В детстве я мог создавать новые разрывы, но сейчас не могу. На крыше был разрыв, а мне хотелось попасть куда угодно, где нас не убили бы. И… у меня получилось! Ой, у тебя снова кровь идет. 

Эггси показал свое умение взламывать замки (еще пару секунд… есть!) и они спрятались в каком-то ветхом помещении, до половины забитом пыльными мешками. Это был, конечно, не гостиничный номер, но лучше, чем ничего — к тому же, тлел огонек надежды на то, что их не найдут до утра. В отличие от героев американского кино, которые денно и нощно могли рвать врагов голыми руками, организм Гарри требовал еды и сна, да и возраст был уже не тот. 

Эггси постучал пальцами по деревянному полу каморки. 

— Спрашивайте.  
— О чем?  
— О пальце. Вы до сих пор не спросили о пальце, — парень продемонстрировал обрубок мизинца. — Хотя я и сам не знаю, почему он такой. У меня есть отличный наперсток, чтобы скрывать сей досадный изъян. Ничего, приеду в Нью-Йорк — введу наперстки в моду, — Эггси тихо рассмеялся. — Хотя… ни в какой Нью-Йорк ведь мы не едем, я прав? Вы мне соврали, мистер Харт, чтобы я пошел с вами, не так ли?  
— Соврал, — вздохнул Галахад.   
— Могли бы и не врать. Я и так бы пошел.   
— Почему? Ведь я абсолютно чужой тебе человек.   
— Мне все люди чужие. Но вы мне нравитесь.

Несмотря на дикую усталость, уснуть Гарри смог нескоро.

*** 

По контрасту с прежде виденными кварталами Авалона, место, где они оказались, выглядело еще ужаснее, чем было на самом деле. Нищета, разруха, грязь в комплекте с абсолютным отчаяньем жителей этих мест давали гремучую смесь, и если Гарри, некогда два месяца проведший в Индии (когда именно?), смог отстраниться от отвлекающих факторов, то Эггси за пятнадцать минут успел незаметно раздать все деньги, которые были у него при себе. Истощенные люди, листы картона с кривыми надписями « **Нужен врач** » или « **Нужна еда** » действовали на него угнетающе и заставляли чувствовать себя виноватым, хотя он таковым и не был.

— Вся эта… канитель про благословенный Авалон… почему эти люди так живут? — спросил он, практически вжимаясь в Гарри, будто боясь, что станет частью этого мира.   
— Именно для того, чтобы другие жили со всем возможным комфортом. Если где-то чего-то много, значит где-то его мало, это закон.   
— Ужасный закон. Если бы я… 

Что «если бы» Эггси не договорил. Грязный лохматый щенок занял все его внимание своей наивной мордой с глуповатыми круглыми глазами. 

— Эггси, идем.   
— Я его с собой заберу.  
— Эггси, нам не хватает лишь собаки.  
— Вот именно, я всю жизнь мечтал о собаке!  
— И что, ты потащишь его на аэротрассу? — Гарри оглянулся на семенящую за ними собаку.  
— Понадобится — потащу! Мы ведь и так едем не в Нью-Йорк?

Гарри неодобрительно нахмурил брови. Что ж, упертости и умения давить на совесть парню не занимать. Ладно, собака так собака.

— Я назову его Джей Би! — было объявлено через пару минут. — Кстати, как мы намерены отсюда выбираться?   
— Артур не отстанет от нас. Есть вероятность, что в этом мире отличаются не только шторы, и нас не ищут, но исключать такой вариант раньше времени нельзя. А если так, то разумнее всего было бы разобраться с ним, чтобы устранить все возможные преграды.  
— Эй, стоп-стоп! — Эггси остановился. — Может, я не знаю всего, но этот Артур — самый влиятельный человек на Авалоне, на его стороне армия! Вы думаете, что сможете его устранить?  
— Поверь, я за свою карьеру проворачивал и не такое.   
— Хах. И кем же вы работали?   
— Работаю. Я являюсь агентом организации «Кингсмен» под кодовым именем Галахад.  
— Рыцарь-отступник.   
— В этом городе считают, что так, но я не предавал тот круглый стол, к которому принадлежу.   
— Это там вы получили задание увезти меня отсюда? — Эггси подобрал кусок мешковины и завернул в него пса.   
— Я не уверен. Не помню. В последние дни память подводит меня. 

Трущобы не заканчивались. Из вида зданий следовало, что изначально платформа застраивалась под многочисленные склады, но потом чей-то светлый разум решил поселить здесь людей, не озаботившись условиями для них.   
Обиднее всего было то, что выхода отсюда не было также. Власти Авалона в своем нежелании видеть бедность действовали по принципу «с глаз долой — из сердца вон».

— Нам надо найти способ как можно быстрее покинуть это место, — вполголоса сказал Гарри. На фоне местных жителей, даже при том, что его костюм был испачкан кровью и местами порван, а Эггси словно вываляли в пыли, они выглядели мишенями.   
— Вот там, видите?

Гарри честно попытался высмотреть нечто в указанном направлении, но не преуспел. 

— Нет, вы не так смотрите, мистер Харт…  
— Гарри.  
— Мистер Харт, — Эггси скорчил мину и, взяв Гарри за плечи, чуть поправил его угол зрения. — Видите? 

Это был действительно разрыв, маленькая прореха в пространстве, за которой было нечто, больше всего напоминающее помехи в телевизоре. 

— Почему обычные люди не замечают их?  
— Не знаю, — Эггси пожал плечами. — Может…  
— У них болит голова, — сообщил женский голос у них за спиной.

Мерлины стояли рядом, привычно похоже-непохожие, в однотипной одежде. Только очки сменили на другие, с толстой оправой.

— Глаза не замечают…  
— …организм реагирует. Впрочем, их количество и визуальность зависят от одного фактора.  
— Это поэтому у меня кровь носом постоянно идет? — спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, это по другой причине.   
— Это тебе тесно.  
— В твоем же теле.  
— Или ты не заметил?

Харт потер виски. 

— Я… я мертв? Почему?  
— Да ты мертв. В этом мире.   
— Тот ты, что пришел из другого мира, чтобы спасти Хранителя Грааля.  
— А где же тот я, который изначально был?..

Мерлины исчезли.

— …здесь. Ублюдки.  
— Они твои знакомые?   
— Ага, вроде того. Появляются и исчезают, когда пожелают. Называют себя Мерлинами.   
— О, так я знаю, кто они! Эти люди подняли Авалон в воздух — на квантовых частицах, висящих во времени и пространстве. Я читал об этом книжку их авторства.   
— Прости, но я не силен в физике. Что там с разрывом?   
— А, разрыв, — Эггси потащил спутника к прорехе в пространстве. — Через него можно попасть в кабинет управляющего концерном Валентайна.   
Валентайн ведь крупно вложился в строительство Авалона. Думаю, через него можно выйти на Артура.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — по мнению Гарри и внешнему виду разрыва за ним находилось самое обычное ничто.

Эггси улыбнулся.

— Я вижу.

***

— Вы кто такие и как сдесь окасались? — прошепелявил Валентайн, обнаружив незваных гостей в своем кабинете. — Как вы просли мимо охраны?  
— Эм-м-м-м… мы не проходили мимо нее, — Эггси улыбнулся самой обезоруживающей своей улыбкой. Точнее, по его мнению, улыбка была самая обычная, но Гарри успел почувствовать на себе всю силу воздействия.  
— А… Стоп! Я понял! Не подскасывайте мне, я угадаю! Вы просли черес расрыв! Технологии «Мерлина», которые я выкупил после их смерти! Я прав?  
— Эм-м-м… вроде того, да, — покивал Эггси.

— Я извиняюсь за недостойное вторжение, но нам нужно задать несколько вопросов и получить небольшую услугу, — Гарри как можно ненавязчивей убрал руку с аэрокрюком за спину, чтобы не выглядеть так угрожающе.   
— Когда умерли Мерлины? — спросил Эггси.  
— Эта пароська? Да недели с три насад! Сто-то там слусилось с их масыной и они оба БАМ! И рассеялись во времени и пространстве, — Валентайн взмахнул руками. — А сто?   
— Ничего такого, просто интересно, — Гарри задвинул парня за спину и шикнул на него, чтобы молчал. Не хватало, чтобы Валентайн поднял панику по поводу объявившегося Хранителя Грааля. — Вы ведь знакомы с Артуром?  
— Конесно! Мы с ним лутсые друззя!   
— Нам нужно попасть к нему на встречу, но в силу некоторых обстоятельств, мы не успеваем к назначенному времени.  
— О-о-о-о, Артур тот есё любитель пунктуальности, понимаю. Конесно зе я вам помогу, как не помось? Вот сейсяс… — взял со стола пистолет и наставил его на Харта. — Знаете, я осень не люблю насилия. Вот прям падаю в обморок от одного вида крови! Так сто давайте бес глупостей, лады? Мальсик, отойди от него, инасе… — Валентайн посмотрел вниз и обнаружил таскающего его за штанину щенка. — Эй, сья это собака?!  
— Джей Би!

Зазвенело стекло. С жутким скрежещущим криком через окно в кабинет вкатилась, разбрасывая длинные руки-ноги, Газель. Вращающиеся глаза киборга нашли перепуганного Эггси, широкий рот чудовища растянулся в почти счастливой улыбке. Осмотрев присутствующих, Газель принялась надвигаться на Валентайна.

— Эй! Стой! Стой! — заголосил тот, вжимаясь в стену. — Газель, нет! Ты ведь не убьесь меня! Не убье… 

Газель не вняла просьбе. Тело Валентайна распалось, рассеченное на два равные половины вдоль.

— Гарри! Нам надо бежать!   
— Куда?! Мы в ловушке!  
— Разрыв! Вокруг меня всегда есть хоть один разрыв! Ну! 

Эггси вертел головой в поисках малейшего намека на спасение и о чудо! В углу сверкнул один из них! 

— Гарри! Есть! 

Их выбросило в точно такой же кабинет, только с целым окном. Валентайн, одетый в рубашку другого цвета, сидел за столом и не обращал внимание на появившихся в его кабинете. Схватившись за голову, он раскачивался и стонал от боли. 

— Что с ним? — просипел Гарри, пытаясь подняться. Честно признать, эти перемещения ему уже порядком надоели.  
— Он жив и мертв одновременно. Гарри… у тебя кровь.  
— Опять из носа? Сколько ж можно…  
— Нет, Гарри, — Эггси страдальчески закусил губу. — Не из носа. 

Харт коснулся рукой левого бока и скривился. Похоже, Газель успела достать его в последний момент.

— Там кусок лезвия. Надо его достать. 

Эггси запаниковал.

— Но как? Я никогда не делал ничего подобного!   
— Найди бинт или что-то вроде него, чтобы остановить кровотечение. 

Парень забегал по кабинету, высматривая что-то подходящее и, в конце концов, сдернул с ничего не соображающего Валентайна рубашку.   
Кусок остро наточенной стали отлетел в сторону, хлопковая ткань крепко пережала рану, но этого все равно было мало. Гарри стремительно терял кровь. 

— Сколько нужно времени, чтобы кровотечение остановилось?   
— А как вся вытечет, так и остановится, — попытался пошутить Харт.  
— Это не смешно! — Эггси ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — И… о, проклятие. Мы забыли Джей Би в том мире! А вдруг Газель его убила?  
— Когда доберемся до Лондона, я куплю тебе другую собаку. Какую захочешь.   
— Мопса?   
— Мопса? — слабо улыбнулся Гарри.  
— Почему нет?   
— Я думал, ты затребуешь бульдога.   
— Ну, можно и бульдога. Я вообще открыт для предложений.  
— Тогда, — Гарри скривился от боли. — Если мы выберемся. Я позову тебя в «Кингсмен».   
— Почему «если»? Эй, эй, мистер Харт! Гарри! Не теряй сознания! Эй!

*** 

Мужчина в черной балаклаве вцепился слабеющей рукой за рукав его формы.

— Обеща-а-а-й. 

Гарри кивнул. Глаза просящего потухли. 

— Приведи парня и мы в расчете. 

Он находился в зале заседаний Кингсмена и Мерлин-мужчина сидел во главе стола. 

— За что в расчете? — спросил Гарри.   
— За все. За все твои обещания. Ведь ты не всегда их сдерживаешь, так?  
— Я никогда не попаду в Нью-Йорк. 

Гарри повернулся к Эггси, сидевшему напротив Мерлина. Пожалуй, именно так он бы выглядел, если бы был его сотрудником — идеально подогнанный костюм, очки, выражение лица. 

— Гарри, ты слышал о гусятах?   
— Причем здесь гусята?  
— Притом, что они пойдут за любым, кого увидят первым. Куда бы он ни шел и кем бы ни был.   
— Ты сравниваешь себя с гусенком? — Гарри стало горько.  
— Мне безразлично, кто ты и кем был, — Эггси улыбнулся. — Я буду идти за тобой. А ты пойдешь за мной?

*** 

— Отпусти меня! Ай! Гарри! Гарри! Не трогайте меня!

*** 

— Его оставили истекать кровью.  
— Нет, он не умрет.  
— Не в этом мире.  
— Ведь ему еще нужно спасать принцессу от злого дракона.  
— Деву Шалотт, угодившую в другую башню?

Мерлины рассмеялись.   
Гарри открыл глаза и попытался сфокусировать зрение. 

— Не дергайся, мы только тебя зашили.   
— Где он? 

Мерлины переглянулись. 

— Тремя уровнями выше. В Камелоте.  
Гарри попытался встать, но его в четыре руки уложили обратно.

— Лежи! Мы тебя и так едва с того света вытащили.  
— Там ведь все-то колотое ранение.  
— Так мы же и не медики! 

На данный логический довод Гарри решил не отвечать.   
Комната была немногим больше той каморки, в которой они ночевали в трущобах. Пустые полки, несколько ящиков с маркировкой «Валентайн Инк»., подсохшее пятно крови на полу. Похоже, без участия Мерлинов Харт действительно отправился бы на тот свет.   
И кто знает, куда отправится Эггси без его участия.

— Бинтуйте, — велел Харт не терпящим возражений голосом. — Иначе я пойду так. 

Его затянули от всей души — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, Гарри показалось, что он даже понял всех женщин, которые когда-либо носили корсеты. Впрочем, он мог идти, не кривясь, прямой, словно проглотил палку, но это было лучше, чем лежать и ждать, пока его явятся добить.   
К счастью, он не был никому интересен. Каким бы человеком ни был Артур, он уже списал его со счетов — и очень зря.  
Отступник или нет, Галахад даже в легендах отличился. Ведь только ему дался в руки Святой Грааль.   
И не Гарри ли Харту освободить его хранителя?

***

Как всякий джентльмен, Гарри Харт никогда не опаздывал. Он выходил заранее, чтобы постучаться в дверь ровно в назначенное время и ни минутой раньше или позже.  
Если же Гарри Харт спешил, то со стороны это выглядело жутко.

Из всей охраны Камелота в живых остался лишь один человек, который трусливо спрятался в кладовке, где и просидел всю ночь.   
Галахад не церемонился, стрелял на поражение в голову, забирал из рук мертвецов оружие и стрелял вновь. Натравливал на врагов ворон ов и оставлял за собой ловушки из кристаллов, готовые угостить разрядом тока всякого, кто захочет преследовать его. Энергетики были хорошей штукой, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Основным его преимуществом над врагом было наличие четкой цели. Полностью увлеченный следованием к ней, Гарри не замечал ни боли в боку, ни крови, проступавшей на повязке под пиджаком. Он не исключал того факта, что это его последнее задание, но если и так, то он умрет не раньше, чем выполнит его.

Откупорив последнюю из найденных бутылок с «солью» у самого пункта назначения, Галахад толкнул дверь плечом и обмер.

Эггси, сильно ссутулившись, сидел в кресле и безразлично смотрел куда-то вдаль. Безвольно лежащие на коленях руки были густо покрыты синяками, рубашка была местами разорвана, а на шее красовался широкий ошейник с уходящими в сторону непонятного прибора проводами.   
От того, чтобы бежать стаскивать с парня проклятую гудящую штуку, Гарри останавливало дуло пулемета, направленное на него. Артур, а это, явно был он, не собирался мелочиться.

— Что ты сделал с ним?  
— Ничего такого. Ограничил его возможности, чтобы не убежал.   
— Отпусти его, или я убью тебя.  
— «Убью тебя». Где твои манеры, Галахад? С момента прибытия в Авалон ты будто сам не свой, неужто это так на тебя повлиял город?   
— Здесь не с кем расшаркиваться.   
— Но ведь джентльменом надо быть всегда, ты сам любил это повторять. 

Галахад всмотрелся в лицо противника. Лет семьдесят, высокие залысины, изборожденное морщинами лицо, выцветшие глаза за стеклами очков. Кажется знакомым, но где они могли видеться? Ни малейшего соображения, хотя… в его голове все еще была жуткая каша из воспоминаний. 

— Я просил тебя уйти, но ты не ушел. Ты задурил мальчишке голову, и это просто огромная удача, что он сам воззвал ко мне.   
— Что? — Гарри опешил.  
— Да. Он позвонил и знаешь, что сказал? «Если я тебе нужен, то забирай, но спаси мистера Харта!». 

Галахад стиснул зубы. Наивный, наивный мальчишка, разве стоило ради него превращаться в эту бледную тень самого себя?   
Словно отреагировав на мысли о себе, Эггси приподнял голову и уронил её обратно. 

— Ты застрял в прошлом, Галахад. Пока ты резал людей во имя «Кингсмена» и собирал газетные вырезки, мне дано было видение города из легенд. Авалон! Место для достойнейших из достойнейших, город, где я смогу обрести Святой Грааль. И я обрел его.   
— И где же он?  
— Ты еще не понял? Дар этого мальчишки, умение ходить между мирами — это и есть Грааль! Правда, пришлось приложить силы, чтобы ограничить его передвижения, и, если бы он вел себя послушно, все было бы хорошо! Но нет, ты явился и задурил ему голову, вынудив меня нацепить на него поводок. Теперь каждая его попытка открыть разрыв будет сопровождаться ударом тока и так будет до того момента, пока он не станет как пес, который даже без ошейника не переступает черту длины поводка. Потому что ему была уготована великая судьба, и он исполнит свое предназначение. 

Лицо Артура искривила гадкая ухмылка.

— Восхитительно то, как он верит в тебя. Впрочем, его можно понять — бойня у кассы была впечатляющей. Он создал себе идеальный образ и проникся им. Я поступил глупо, едва ли не обрушивая огонь с небес, а стоило всего-то рассказать ему правду о тебе, — Артур повернулся к парню. — Эггси, не желаешь спросить у мистера Харта, что стало с твоим пальцем? Спроси его, я знаю, что ты можешь говорить!

Воспользовавшись тем, что враг отвлекся, Гарри выстрелом заставил его выронить оружие и в ярости принялся трясти Артура за плечи.

— Спроси! Спроси! Сучий ты выродок, ты запер ни в чем не повинного человека на многие годы в башне в компании чудовища! Великая судьба? Предназначение? Круглый стол? Авалон? Стоило это того? Стоило?! — Гарри ударил противника головой о стол. — Отрезал ему палец, мучил, ставил опыты! Во имя чего? Древних легенд? Бреда сэра Мэлори? Стоило того?! 

Галахад выпустил Артура. Тот не дышал.   
Ключ от ошейника нашелся в кармане артурова пиджака. Разомкнутое металлическое кольцо не спешило падать — изнутри оно оказалось утыкано короткими острыми иглами. 

— Эггси! Эггси! — Гарри похлопал парня по щекам. — Ты слышишь меня?   
— Слышу.   
— Можешь идти?   
— Могу.  
— Нам надо убираться отсюда.  
— Куда?  
— Куда угодно. Хоть в Нью-Йорк! На этот раз в самом деле туда. 

Эггси дернул уголком рта в попытке улыбнуться.

— Что он имел в виду, когда говорил о пальце?  
— Не знаю. Не помню. 

Опираясь на Гарри, он смог встать, и они, шатаясь, пошли прочь из комнаты, держась друг за друга, словно пьяные или больные.   
С третьего этажа артурова особняка был виден Остров Монументов и надломанная башня. 

— Там. В башне, — с каждой минутой к лицу Эггси возвращались краски. — Какая-то машина, которая не дает мне создавать свои разрывы. Я смогу перенести нас в Лондон или в Нью-Йорк, если мы ее уничтожим. Только я не знаю, как это сделать.

Гарри усмехнулся. 

— Я знаю.

*** 

Он давно не имел дела с порохом, но фитиль, немного фантазии и два десятка ящиков, доставленных на угнанной канонерке со склада, уложенные у самого сифона, сделали свое дело.  
Раздался взрыв, статуя пошатнулась. Эггси, где-то отыскавший полосатый нашейный платок и закрывший им следы на шее, взял Гарри за руку и потянул за собой.

— Это не Лондон.  
— Нет, — Эггси покачал головой. — Я хотел разобраться во всем. Это все еще Авалон. 

Они стояли за спиной у Артура, выглядевшего немного моложе. Артур стоял у разрыва и всматривался во что-то за ним.

— Его предсказания, — понял Гарри. — Он подглядывал будущее через разрывы.

***

— Это… кандидат на место Ланселота?

Гарри обошел вокруг смущенного парня в дешевеньком костюме. Тот стоял перед ним самим, только молодым и горячо благодарил. За пять минут до этого Харт спас ему жизнь. Просто так, не по заданию. Если бы не он, мистера Анвина застрелил бы грабитель в ювелирном магазине, куда он пришел выбирать кольцо своей будущей невесте. 

— Они нас не видят? — спросил Галахад.  
— Не видят.  
— Он потом пришел в «Кингсмен» и пробовался на место Ланселота, — Гарри потер висок, вспоминая.   
— Прошел?  
— Кажется, нет.

*** 

В следующем разрыве Гарри увидел себя, но уже постарше. Он стоял над умирающим человеком в черной балаклаве и выслушивал его последние слова.

— Мой сын. Гэри. Его мать… безалаберна. Присматривай за ними. Обещай.  
— Обещаю. 

Человек умер, Гарри-из-прошлого-поднялся.

— Он спас меня тогда. Меня и всю группу, — уронил Галахад, но Эггси только молча потащил его за собой.

*** 

Светловолосая женщина сидела в неубранной комнате и смотрела на фотографию на столе.

— Что произошло? — спросил человек, ворвавшийся в комнату. 

Она не осведомилась, ни откуда он взялся, ни откуда узнал, что что-то произошло. Женщина вертела в руках снежный шар и была пьяна.

— Они его забрали.  
— Кто «они»? — молодой Гарри Харт тряхнул женщину за плечи.  
— Люди, которые погасили мои долги, — заплетающимся языком ответила она.  
— Как давно они ушли?   
— Только что. 

Галахад печальным взглядом пров одил убегающего молодого себя. Он вспоминал, и возвращающаяся память не приносила ему радости. Он был занят перед этим — два задания подряд, спасено много людей, которым он не был ничего должен.   
По возвращению он обнаружил, что рискует не спасти того, кого спасти обещал.

*** 

— Я не успел.

Гарри Харт-из-прошлого пытался отобрать у молодого Артура кричащего мальчика, но не смог. Артур приказал закрыть разрыв, и окно в стене исчезло, оставив только кусок мизинца с правой руки, упавший на асфальт. 

— Я не сдержал обещания. Я искал их потом много лет, использовал все возможности «Кингсмена», но не нашел.  
— Потому что их уже не было в том мире.   
— Не было…

Галахад коснулся стены. Стена была такой же реальной, как и в тот раз. 

— Гэри Анвин. Г. А.   
— Г. А., — повторил Эггси и, взяв Гарри за клейменую руку, толкнул в из ниоткуда взявшуюся в этом переулке дверь.

***

— Я знаю это место. И этого человека.  
— Где мы?  
— Это кабинет главы «Кингсмен». А это — настоящий Артур, — Гарри кивнул на сидящего за столом босса.  
— Так что, Галахад, вы уверены в своем решении? — спросил Честер Кинг.  
— А это — мое заявление об увольнении.  
— Зачем ты хотел уйти? — спросил Эггси, заглядывая через плечо.  
— Я был молод и не был уверен, что иду по правильному пути.  
— Вы будете подписывать? — Артур постучал ручкой по столу.  
— Нет. Я не подписал, — Гарри отвернулся и отошел от стола.  
— Ты — нет, а он да.

Эггси взял со стола заявление и поднес его к свету. 

— Он подписал его и ушел из «Кингсмен». Полгода искал себя. А затем наткнулся на разрыв и увидел «славное будущее легендарного города».  
Построил Авалон и объявил себя его королем.   
— Ты имеешь в виду что…  
— Ты — это Артур, не уволившийся с работы.   
— Но ведь он — старик!  
— Это игры с разрывами сделали его таким. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы играть в бога, — Эггси бросил бумагу обратно на стол.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Я вижу. Теперь вижу. Все возможные разрывы и все, что за ними. Каждый вариант развития событий. Ты уходишь отсюда, спасаешь моего отца, и я появляюсь на свет. Он ставит подпись, меняет имя и позже по велению очередного предсказания, забирает меня из твоего мира. Раз за разом. В каждой второй вселенной. Круг замыкается, ты плывешь в лодке к маяку и двое сопровождающих тебя…  
— … вне времени и пространства ждут, когда монета упадет орлом вверх, — в унисон сказали Мерлины.

Галахад посмотрел на Мерлинов.

— А вы?  
— Мы — Мерлин.  
— Мерлин был один и это был ты, — Гарри указал пальцем на мужчину.  
— Если в разных мирах может появиться или нет летающий город, то почему не может отличаться одна хромосома? 

Гарри фыркнул. Бок отозвался острой болью.

— И… что я могу сделать, чтобы исправить это?  
— Исправить? 

У двери кабинета стоял еще один Эггси. На шее у него был клетчатый платок, а рубашка была черной.

— В этом мире?   
— Во всех мирах, — сказал другой Эггси.  
— Во всех мирах, где ты не ушел, — произнес третий. 

Гарри показалось, что у него троится в глазах. Эггси… с другой прической, с шрамом на щеке, в другой одежде, с отличиями, возможными в их мирах, смотрели на него и взгляд у каждого был разный.

— Мистер Харт, вы подписываете документ?  
— Да, он подписывает.

Гарри поставил росчерк.   
Эггси, тот, что привел его сюда, поднял руку с пистолетом и выстрелил.   
И Авалон никогда не появился в небе над Великобританией.

**Эпилог.**

Зазвонил телефон, отвлекая Гарри Харта от чашки утреннего кофе.

— Галахад, поступил звонок с паролем 12–156, находящимся в вашем ведении, — сообщила сотрудница так называемого «отдела жалоб», а на самом деле, приемной «Кингсмена». — Пересылаю запись.

Неуверенный голос без надежды на то, что глупая фраза «оксфорды, но не броги» возымеет эффект, отозвался в груди Галахада непонятным теплом.   
Нажав отбой, он понял, что почему-то счастлив.


End file.
